This is Your Life
by randomcat23
Summary: Before the final battle with sin, Jecht walks off one day in Luca. He ponders his past actions, the way he treated Tidus and what he can do to finally defeat Sin. Oneshot.


**EDIT: So, we have that new rule about no song fics. So, being the good, little author that I am I removed the lyrics from this fic. I still suggest you look them up though, because they do fit the story! I've replaced the lyrics with page breaks. (The song used was "This is Your Life" by Switchfoot)**

This basically just some thoughts Jecht had sometime before defeating Sin but sometime after the first round trip around Spira...if that made any sense. Feedback would be great.

There are some spoilers in this fic. And it would make better sense if you have beaten the game. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or the song "This is Your Life" by the amazing band: Switchfoot.

* * *

Traveling around with an ex-monk and a summoner had never crossed Jecht's mind. In fact, the word 'summoner' wasn't even in his vocabulary until a few months ago. What a strange turn of events Jecht encountered over the last months. One moment he was soaking up glory in Zanarkand and the next well, thousands of years into the future. And now, here he was up at dawn trying to get away to think. What was the world coming to?

The sun had barely risen over the water. Luca was slowly waking up, ready for another exciting day of Blitzball. Shop keepers opened doors and people soon began to fill the streets. Boats bobbed up and down in the harbor, waiting to be needed again. Jecht walked by, not noticing much.

Sweet smells of summer floated in the air and with them carried the cheerfulness of the season. Clouds scattered the sky, but held no threat of rain. And by the already warm temperatures, today was going to be a scorcher.

_

* * *

_

Jecht stopped at a vender and paid for a drink. Sure, he had promised never to drink again, but he was in a "thinking" mood so alcohol he needed. Besides, it's only one bottle. The ex-blizter brushed a stray hair out of his eyes and turned down the street.

He strode up to the stadium and entered the large doors. All the seats sat empty and Jecht's steps echoed over the silent area. His travels took him to the highest balcony still dark, awaiting the morning light. Braska's guardian climbed over the seats, up onto the supports, and sat on the very edge of the stadium top. He let his feet dangle and took a sip from the bottle.

How had things gotten this out of control? Going from a big time star to a man with no reputation really hit a guy sometimes. Starting all over. Losing it all.

_

* * *

_

The sunlight danced over the wavy water. A man and his young son walked, laughing together and talking about blitzball. Jecht sat up and glanced down at the two. He studied them for a bit with his head turned to the side, wondering. The little boy tripped and fell trying to catch a flying blitzball. His father ran and picked him up, consoling him. The two people then traveled off to what looked like an ice cream shop, laughing.

Jecht sighed at the sight. He never had that kind of relationship with his son, Tidus. Every time Jecht thought about teaching his son anything, it came out as a brag, a put down, a laugh. He wasn't sure why he did that. But every time the words spewed from his mouth, regret crawled into his mind like a snake suffocating him. While everyone adored him for his blitzball skills, his son ignored him and Jecht wouldn't blame him. Jecht was a jerk.

"_Wow, where did that come from?"_ Jecht thought as he sipped his drink again. These months in Spira had triggered a change in the way he saw things. For the first time in years he experienced criticism. Whether it was for drinking or his lack of responsibility; it hurt. It was his turn to receive the blow.

_

* * *

_

Waking up in this strange land didn't start off too well. First off, he was placed in jail. Soon he was running around a summoner on their way to fight Sin. If anything good came out of this whole weird thing, it was the fact that he saw his life differently now.

How many people had he told: "You'll never make it to the big leagues." And then to arrive here only to find out that no team would accept him. Jecht swayed his feet and looked down again, seeing the man from before with his son. They laughed and raced each other to the ticket stand. Jecht shook his head.

_

* * *

_

Did he want his son to remember him as an annoying, non-caring father? Could Jecht stand to be remembered like that? Out of everyone, his family's opinions mattered most to him. But, then why did he act like this? His dark eyes followed the motions of the ocean. If he could take it all back. . . .If he could change the way he was seen. . .

In fact he wanted to. He wanted to let everyone in Zanarkand know that he wasn't cold hearted. He wanted Tidus to be proud that he was his son. He wanted to be remembered as a great blitzball player, not a drunken idiot. He wanted to be remembered as someone great.

"_Then why don't you?" _A small part of his head asked.

And how was he supposed to do that? Well, Sin. The devastation of Spira could help Jecht. Braska, Auron and him recently found out that a person was chosen to be the final aeon and therefore become the next Sin. Braska hadn't decided yet. The three of them agreed to leave and then return when an answer was more obvious. Choosing wrong was not an option.

And that was no little matter to spend five minutes pondering over. _"Deciding who becomes the next Sin._ _. . No wonder Braska left to think it over."_ Spira's only hope was also its demise. How ironic.

_

* * *

_

The father and son Jecht had been watching excitedly walked into the stadium raving about the upcoming game. Their happy faces blended in with the crowd, yet to Jecht it seemed as though they were the only ones there. Was his life one big mistake after another?

Maybe it was time he took some action. Maybe he could try and make up for the things he had done. And Sin just might be his answer.

Jecht stood up and stretched, taking one last look at the Blitzball stadium and the Luca Harbor. Climbing down, Jecht turned and headed back to the hotel where Braska, Auron, and he were staying. Brushing another strand of hair out of his face Jecht waved slightly as he spotted his two companions. "Where have you been, Jecht? We wanted to leave a half hour ago." Auron complained.

_

* * *

_

Jecht rolled his eyes. "Oh, boo hoo. Excuse me for getting up early."

"Are we ready to go then?" Braska asked. "We still have some places to visit."

"We don't have to go anywhere else Braska." Braska and Auron looked at Jecht waiting for his explanation.

"And why would that be?" Auron demanded.

"Because, Auron, I have a plan." Jecht smirked.

_

* * *

_

Well, ta-dah. Please forgive any spelling errors and if you could mention them, that would be great so I could fix them. Not much of a plot here but, eh, I wanted to post it anyways. Reviews would be great! -randomcat23


End file.
